Tomb Raider: Beyond The Darkness
by AnyaVeritas
Summary: Set Three Months After Angel of Darkness. Kurtis after recovering from coma, thanks to the help of a Mysterious Healer, Turns back in Paris to his sister Miranda. But he needs again Lara's Help to find the Temple of the Nephilims and Avoid a Possible apocalypse. [LCxKT, After AoD, OOC Warning]
1. Awekining

_**First Part;**_

 _I'm Not The One Who says Prayers Often._

 _But I just hope with all my heart that my brother is Ok._

 _After the death of our father and our mother shock him in a terrible way._

 _Becoming a person thirst of justice._

 _Our Parents didn't had a good burial._

 _Me and Kurtis run away after Eckhard killed our father in front of our eyes._

 _I wanted to help him to kill the Black Alchemist but he told me to stay here, In Paris, Alone in Kurtis's Appartment._

 _I pray and hope that you'll come back brother, You're the only member of my family that remains. Three months alone with a Parisian caregiver just because I'm blind in the eyes of ordinary people._

 _Yes… I'm a Damn blind girl if I was an ordinary girl._

 _But I'm Not Blind._

-From Miranda Trent's Diary

A Man of circa Twenty-nine years young was motionless in a double bed, he was in this way from many months, since Ahret found him in the Strahov Fortress, bloody and almost dying, since that day he didn't open his eyes. He breathed yes but he dosen't open his eyes. The young african girl understood that he fell into a sleep that only time know when he will wake up. Ahret shook her head and took a wet cloth from a basin of water, approaching to the man. She lifted his shirt and put the cloth on the scar.

Ahret saw doing this from her sister, Putai, when that mysterious archeologist was trapped inside The Great Pyramid after defying Seth. For Ahret, that woman was a mystery, but not for Putai. In those days that she stayed at the village she and the Shaman always talked togheter and walk near the nile and when arrived the day that she decided to leave the Tribe, Putai gived to her an amulet.

Ahret dosen't know yet if she will do the same with the man but he still didn't woke up from his coma.

Weeks after she found him in the Strahov, she looked at his wallet and into his things; a Boran X gun, keys of an Harley Davidson and a subscription to Paris's cinema.

Being curious, Ahret looked also at his identity card, to know the name of the man she saved: Kurtis Trent, living in Paris, born on 29th June 1972; the African was shocked… she didn't expected to save a member of the Lux Veritatis… or at last, One of the last members. Some were born between mother and father of the order, others were Hiddens, those who received powers from a decassed family member or before dying. Ahret shock her head, droving out those throughs who tormented her every day and in every hour.

Kurtis was still here, motionless. Ahret sometimes prayed the Spirits that one day he will wake up from his coma, but it seems that the spirits dosen't want to listen to her. Kurtis seemed a dead person who was still breathing, in the bed of the young healer.

 _Kurtis bit his lip and clenched his fists, in front of the door of his home._

 _It has been many years since he escaped from Salt Flats, to have a "normal" life despite to have a life of a Lux Veritatis._

 _His decision has put his twin sister into depression and disappointed in the most barbaric way his father, Konstantin._

 _He opened the door with a sharp gesture, the sound of the door make turn around two women, one with graying hairs on the tips of the hair, the azure eyes full of wrinkles, sign of a young woman disfigured by old age, her rosy lips parted in a sweet motherly smile. The other one had very long brunette hairs, long until her knees, witch always kept back, only a few strands before her very black eyes, even in the white outer layer of the eyeball, because of her blindness, like Kurtis._

 _Besides the girl with the black eyes was blind to the eyes of normal people, she could see since she was a Lux Veritatis._

 _The girl let her book slip through her hand, let it fell on the floor and ran over Kurtis, throwing herself on his neck, crying « You're back! You're back! » she said between the tears, while Kurtis embraced her back, with his strong arms in the back of his twin sister « Yes Miranda, I'm Back » Kurtis's tone was sincere, almost like a whisper, but his mother listened to him and she couldn't not resist to her emotions, she ran through her son and joined the embrace between Kurtis and Miranda_

 _« Mother… I missed you » said Kurtis while putting his hand through his mother's hair, the auburn and grayish locks were falling down his fingers. The three broke the embrace as they heard footsteps coming. Miranda was looking down while Abigail came closer to the figure who was approaching, putting a hand on his chest « Don't be harsh with him. » she said looking at him in the eyes, Konstantin took the hand of Abigail and took it away from his chest in a delicate gesture._

 _Kurtis bit his lower lip, while his father approached to him, he lowered his head as for respect, as if to apologize of what he had done in the past, flee from home, being recruited in the Foreign Legion, giving to himself a new identity, with his mother's maiden last name._

 _Konstantin put a hand on his son's shoulder, Miranda put up her head surprised and was watching all with her mouth opened, so is Abigail._

 _« I do not expect that you apologize for your barbaric escape Kurtis » began to say Konstantin, Kurtis continued to look at the floor, not having the courage to look at him in the eyes. « I felt dishonored Kurtis, ashamed of your foolish and barbaric behavior, you put in depression your sister for almost two years, not developing fully her skills as Lux Veritatis. You made almost dying your mother from heart attack when you fleed that night… » Abigail bit her lower lip, taking a few steps to the husband « Konstantin… » she began to protest but Konstantin put a hand up to make shut the wife « Abigail, Please… » she looked down, closing her eyes and continuing to bit her lip._

 _Kurtis at one point had the courage to look at his father in the eyes, resentment, dishonor and shame were in the stomach of the young man, ready to forgive his father and his family for the barbaric mistake that he has done in the past, he had understood that in the years as "Demon Hunter" and as a mercenary for the Foreign Legion « I cannot change what I am father… I tried to flee from what I am, but I understand that I cannot avoid that, since the Lux Veritatis are my past, my present and my future. Father… I forgive you for having dishonored you. » Kurtis was trembling and it was visible from his arms and from his expression, but his words were firm and direct. They were like a splinter in the back, prickly, but they were sincere as the words of a child. Konstantin came closer to his son and embraced him, in an embrace that neither Kurtis expected. He returned it, the tears were falling almost down but he held them back._

 _Suddenly the sound of a shotgun was heard at home Heissturm, Miranda looked around, terrified « What was that? » she asked, her voice was trembling with fear._

 _Another shotgun came and this time a window broke and several men came from the kitchen. Abigail run through them and fought them, taking a kitchen knife. She killed the first one sticking the knife across his chest. The second one trapped her from behind but Abigail was smarter. She stamped his foot and stick the knife in his head, making him bleed to death. But with the third one it wasen't easy, since she recognized the man in front of her « Oh No… » It was a whisper of fear, her azure eyes full of terror. The man in front of her adjusted his gloves with an evil smile « Hello Mrs. Heissturm » he said in a pretty cold voice, Abigail recognized it, tightening the knife between her hands and later make it twist in her right hand « Eckhardt… You bastard without God! » shout Abigail while approaching to him, but he took her wrist and put her roughly on the floor, sitting lately on her. Eckhardt took Abigail's knife and speared straight across her stomach, a terrible scream was out of her mouth, alarming Kurtis, Miranda and Konstantin « ABIGAIL! » He blurted and then he ran in the kitchen, where Abigail laid under Eckhard. Kurtis and Miranda joined him after a while, the girl cried in desperation, putting her hands before her eyes, Kurtis looked at Eckhardt with a severe expression, he clenched his fists and then he put out the Boran X out of its folder « You son of a Bitch! » he said as he fired a shot towards Eckhardt but he avoided it quickly, the Black Alchemist laughed, putting his hands clasped « Certainly we do not want to do a bloodshed in this house… As it has happened with your gorgeous wife Konstantin. » blinded in rage and desperation for Abigail's demise, Konstantin dangerously approached Eckhardt and put his hands on his neck, strangling him « What do you want you filthy bastard? » he said through his teeth, Kurtis was still pointing his Boran X to Eckhardt, Miranda was beside Abigail's body, trying to understand if something can be done to save her mother. « Give me your precious Periapt Shards if you do not want that I take your daughter… and maybe who knows… making her a slave maybe? » Konstantin throw a fist across Eckhardt's chin, making slam his teeth. In the meanwhile, Miranda was taken from behind from a soldier of Eckhardt, Kurtis came closer to him, stunning him with a fist on his face « My sister cannot be touched! » he said helping Miranda to stand up from the floor. « Kurtis… ran away you two. » Konstantin's words were faint, as they were about to broke from tears. Kurtis didn't hesitate, he took Miranda's hand and ran as fast as he could, away from the home were both he and his sister were born._

 _The rain was falling unceasing on them, wetting completely their hairs and their clothing. Miranda had the vision blinded by tears, her mother's lifeless body shocked her and that ambush from the Cabal had anguished her, but she had to be strong. Strong for Kurtis and for the spirit of her mother. They ran at breakneck speed across the countryside of Salt Flats, with the rain that was falling on them. Suddenly a loud bang was heard, Kurtis and Miranda turned to see where the bang came from, a big grey cloud of smoke was around the trees and the flora, it came from their old house. Miranda let out a desperate cry and jumped the knees on the mud, beginning to let out the tears desperately and mourning the father that died to save his only children. Kurtis jumped his knees to the mud along with Miranda, watching the smoke with empty eyes. Suddenly his eyes went wet and his tears rolled down his cheeks. The last time he had cried was when he fleed from home, leaving his sister alone and let her be in a deep depression, Miranda was the only thing that kept him in that home, besides the training of the Lux Veritatis that his father gave daily both to Kurtis and Miranda. He loved his sister more than himself, they were born on the same day, they shared the same crib and the same toys, when he took the decision to leave, he left Miranda with a broken heart and he was too with a broken heart, for leaving his sister alone in that hell of life that had the Lux Veritatis._

 _Kurtis came closer to Miranda, crawling along the mud and hugged her, accepting the hot and desperate tears of the sister « Miranda… You have to stay close to me from now on, I'll never leave you alone… I won't do that again, I swear. »_

His view was totally blur, she saw only an African woman around the nineteens that was cleaning his wound on his stomach. She had a very dark skin, her eyes were big and intonate perfectly with the color of her skin, her jet black hair were long until the hips. She was adorned of various jewels along her chocolate skin, jewels in gold and bronze, her cloths were orange, typically Africans. Kurtis tried to sit but a sense of nausea struck him instantly, alarmed the girl put both of her hands in Kurtis's chest « Easy… You were in coma for a long time. » the girl had a warm voice as the sun in August and had a strong African accent. _In Coma?_ He through and looked around, suddenly all the memories came together: The Strahov, he has followed a fugitive to Prague, only because she had the same, more or less, objective as him: destroy the Obscura Paintings. He was took in hostage from Eckhardt and she was forced to give the Painting to save him… But he sacrificed for her the same, he saved her from that Boaz monster and he let himself be stabbed with her sting just to give a chance to her to kill Eckhardt with his Periapt Shards. He was afraid of not turning back to Miranda, he was afraid to not see the light of day anymore… But he was afraid of not seeing anymore the woman that he had sacrificed himself; Lara Croft.

Kurtis let himself be helped to the girl to sit up, she left for a moment to bring something to eat and drink, since he had not took anything into his mouth for three long months of coma, were he dreamed of his childhood, his long period as a member of the Foreign Legion and as a Demon Hunter.

He devoured almost the entire tray that brought the girl, she was smiling blessed, happy to see that the guy she found on the streets of Prague was OK.

« You know my name, but I do not know yours… What's your name? » he asked while cleaning his lips with a tissue. « My Name's Ahret, I am an healer of an African Tribe ». Kurtis nodded, putting the tissue on the tray, the suddenly a question came to his mind: Why there was a healer of a tribe in Prague? « I've decided to detach from my tribe for a while » said Ahret while looking at him in the eyes, Kurtis looked at her with a surprised look, but he couldn't not help but smile. Ahret stood up from the seat and directs herself to the door of the room « Ahret » called Kurtis, the African turned to him, always with a smile on her face. « Thank you for having saved my life » the words that came out from Kurtis's mouth were simple, but warmed up the heart of the young African, she batted her eyelashes as for saying "nothing" and exited from the room.

 **\\\**

 **Hiiiiii! :D Welcome to my principal Fanfiction! I couldn't not wait to upload it to but I'm translating all by myself and Sorry for any misspelling words ;)**

 **I hope you enjoyed this first chapter :3**

 **See ya soon with chapter Number 2 :D**


	2. Return to Paris

Kurtis was in a convalescent state for almost a whole day after his awakening from a coma, Ahret helped him and supported him during his convalescence, she gave him to eat and to drink, and continued to treat his bad wound in the stomach, caused by Kristina Boaz. Kurtis looked attentamenente as Ahret took care of his injury that put him in a coma for three whole months: She had a gentle touch, almost soporific and sensual, but in the end it was her way to cure a huge wound ... and Kurtis was one of that .

Ahret told him what he went through in recent months, said he complained in his sleep, that said phrases in a language unknown to her.

Kurtis to the words of the girl was silent, but nevertheless he was grateful for what she has done to him in three months.

The next day he was able to stand up, which it wasen't easy usually when you have just recovered from a coma, but something could make him stand up, determining him; An image of a girl his own age, by long brown hair and black eyes because of the blindness: His sister Miranda. Ahret entered the room and saw Kurtis who was reloading his Boran X and that he checked his wallet, seeing if they had enough money to afford a return ticket to Paris.

She put the breakfast tray on the nightstand beside the bed and adjusted her orange belt, looking at Kurtis « So now you go away? » She asked, taking off a lock of hair before her eyes, Kurtis did not notice the healer until she did not speak, he turned and saw her, making an half smile and approaching the bed to close the small backpack, containing a bit of cloths and salty snacks for the train ride. He looked at her again, « I have to go back to Paris, it is three months since my sister is alone ... I promised her not to leave her alone » Ahret nodded to the words of Kurtis, she and Putai were not so tied, until that day...

 _Ahret and Putai were walking out from their village to speak, it was night and the wind kept moving their robes and sand, was about to begin a storm but the two were the daughters of the chieftain and could not go in continuing disagreement. Putai is a Shaman while Ahret is a simple healer of the tribe, she did not receive the powers that has her sister, and frankly, she harbored a lot of envy for Putai._

 _« We can not continue like Ahret. » she said as they walked in the desert. Ahret only nodded, putting her arms, « I know » her words were these, Putai rolled here yes at her words, while kept walking and looking down. Ahret stopped suddenly and heard some rocks that were thrown , she turned to that direction and ran towards the rocks that were thrown. Putai followed her, raising an eyebrow and found herself next to Ahret «What's happening? » she asked as the healer put an ear to the rock, felt the panting of a woman who was struggling to breathe, for air and looking for light « Putai listen! » Said Ahret, Putai put her ear on the rock, listening to the woman's voice. She walked away and began to take the rocks, moving them to open the passage, Ahret helped her by taking the larger rocks._

 _As soon as they removed the rocks, they saw a woman with a top teal and brown shorts, with a black belt and holster the same color. She had long brown hair tied in a neat braid. She was lying and bloody, dirty hair from the sand and dust, torn clothes, and the wounds were still fresh « Ahret quick! » said Putai approaching the woman and taking her by the shoulders, putting her arms under the armpits of the woman, to get her out of the rubble. Ahret and Putai helped to bring out the woman from the rubble, the Shaman laid her on the sand, the girl put her hands on the woman's chest, fluttered her eyelashes puzzled and then biting her upper lip « She's still alive but dehydrated and was under those rubble for too long! » said Ahret taking weight to the woman, who began to cough and opening her eyes, Putai saw that she had two quite hypnotic brown eyes. The Shaman put a hand on the woman's shoulder, to calm her, « Calm down, you're out of that pyramid » said Putai, trying to draw a smile. The woman looked at Putai, looking herself to smile, a faint whisper « Thank you » and then fall asleep._

 _Ahret looked to her sister, with a shrug, continuing to hold the woman. « We have to cure Putai or she will die ... » she said while looking at her. Putai nodded, « I agree » Ahret smiled, for the first time the two daughters of the chief tribes got along_

Ahret shook her head at the thought of that flashback, folding her arms, arms that crushed the soft breasts « I see Kurtis » Kurtis turned to the girl, talked to him a well-known language, a language now dead, the language of the Lux Veritatis, invented in the fifteenth century for magic formulas, but over the centuries it has become an almost sacred language in the Order and then went slowly fading. The language is dead after the Second World War, when almost all the Lux Veritatis were exterminated, except the Vassiley's, the Trent's and Heissturm's, last Pure members of the Order, other are Hiddens or are Exiliated. Kurtis looked at her without speaking, then walked over to the girl and gave her a pat on the shoulder, Ahret looked into his eyes, blushing slightly. No guy had ever been so close to her, sure ... Ahret was beautiful but also quite shy when a guy approached her. Kurtis came up to her ear, « Thanks again for saving my life » he said and then going away and removing his hand from her shoulder. Ahret put her hand on her belt, pulling off a brooch shaped like a butterfly. She put her hands gently on Kurtis chest, sticking carefully pin « To remind you that I saved your life » she said, and then take his right hand and kissing it

Kurtis nodded his head, and then leave the room, Ahret looked at him as he left, making a half-smile.

 _May the spirits be with you Kurtis._

Kurtis stood waiting for the train to Paris for quite a while at the Prague Train Station. He was with headphones, listening loudly to songs by Motörhead and some pop song, the kind of music that likes to Miranda, those all too sentimental, but in the end he loved them. They reminded Miranda, the only girl who was faithful from the beginning and she has been faithful to him. Kurtis has always been a good lover, but sometimes he betrayed and sometimes he let himself betray. At the Strahov he was beginning to harbor strong feelings for Lara Croft, he could not deny that between the two there was a strong sexual tension but ... if he saved her from Boaz, it meant that he loved her. Lara was beautiful, tough, resolute, sour and strong, she had a sense of humor and knew how to handle situations.

The train arrived and Kurtis cast out thoughts, while soft music echoed in his ears, one of the favorite instrumental of Miranda, composed by herself. A soft piano, sweet but at the same time nostalgic.

Kurtis while traveling, crossed his mind across flashbacks of his life: His training along with Miranda, when they played together when she was afraid of the storm and when they were sleeping on the same bed. His mother had always said that Kurtis and Miranda had a strong bond as brother and sister.

The moon after a couple of hours rose in the sky, after passing the border of Germany, Kurtis thought that he reached France early tomorroy. He took off his headphones and leaned on the arm of the seat, and then fall into a deep sleep.

He woke up at five in the morning, the sun was not yet high in the sky and the train stopped at the station in Paris. He took his only luggage and left the wagon.

He breathed in the air, the smog of the city of Paris entered in Kurtis's nostrils . _It's good to be home._ He thought as he left the station.

He walked with the backpack on his shoulders and walking the streets less crowded Paris. It was still early and it is normal that there is no movement, except for a few people who get up early in the morning to go to work in a hospital or factory, or even for those who work in the stores.

Kurtis stood under the Eiffel Tower, and looked at it. Impotence and majesty of the tower reminded him of when he left the Foreign Legion, hiding in the so-called City of Love.

At that moment Kurtis thought only of being hidden by his former Legion membership, so he thought that Paris was perfect for hiding.

He put his head back upright and saw a girl he knew who was holding two shopping bags.

She has twenty-five, rather little, clear skin, with a square glasses that let see her blue eyes. She had blonde and wavy hair, long to the chest, dressed in a pale blue shirt with a pink heart in the center and light jeans shorts, which left to see her slender legs.

Kurtis approached her with a smile, « Hello Audrey » he said putting his hands on his hips. Audrey looked at him for a moment, stunned. she closed his eyes for a moment, convincing herself that it wasen't a mirage. « Kurtis! You're back » she said then splurge a little smile on her thin lips. Kurtis di not returned it, he removed his hands from hir hips and putted them on the shoulders of the small backpack « My sister? » churches. Audrey was the Miranda caregiver since he left for Prague, she was not a bad person and he trusted her blindly. Even though he knew Audrey was in love with him, Kurtis knew who to turn to for aid if needed. « She woke up very early ... So I thought to go and get some fresh things from my house. » Kurtis nodded, then took his wallet from his back-pocket, Audrey looked at him raising an eyebrow.

« These are for you » he said holding to her 200 euros in cash, Audrey blinked twice her eyelashes, looking puzzled those banknotes. She placed her slender hand on Kurtis hand, where he kept the money and pushed slightly, bringing them into his chest, « I do not want Kurtis them, even if it is my job ... I do not want your money» Kurtis felt the small slender fingers of Audrey in his hand, they were delicate, almost as much as those of Ahret. He sighed and took away Audrey's hand, putting in its place « If you do not mind Audrey ... I will fire you, now I will think about my sister, she needs me ... I made a promise »

Audrey does not feel sad for dismissal, She knew Kurtis and Miranda and she knew how strong their bond is. She nodded « Actually I wanted to resign Kurtis. Miranda kept asking about you and kept muttering in his sleep ... » she said, leaving the shopping bags on the floor, pulled her hand into the pocket of her jeans and took a set of keys « I'll miss you Kurtis » she said then she came close to Kurtis and give him a kiss on the cheek.

The gesture made him smile a little and walked away from her gently, caressing gently her candid cheeck and took the keys from Audrey's hand. He took a shopping bag and walked away slightly. He turned, looking at the girl «You can always come and visit us even if you're fired you know? » He said, making another small smile.

Audrey only nodded, then walked away Kurtis going in the direction of his apartment.

Audrey looked at him over her shoulder, returning the little smile.

Kurtis nervously walked in the stairs of the palace, it was a long time that he didn't saw his sister ... Miranda will be angry with him? She will be furious with him for being missing for three months? After being promised that he would be next to her?

Definitely she will not be angry with him. She knew the duties of the Lux Veritatis, and Miranda knew he wanted justice for their father and their mother.

He arrived at the door of his apartment and opened it slowly.

He closed it gently and went into the living room, where he saw a girl of his own age, with long brown hair that fell to her knees, put back, dressed in a dark blue shirt, showing the soft curves of the breast . She turned to Kurtis and smirked, he smiled watching her blackest blacks eyes, looked at his sister, his Miranda.


	3. Miranda

Miranda could not believe her eyes, her brother after three long months had returned to her. Kurtis approached her, taking her hand and making her get up from the chair, Miranda shook her head, her tufts before his eyes moved with her « I remind you that are not really blind Kurtis, do not do this charade when we are alone »Kurtis did not listen, he puts his right hand on his cheek. It was so long since He caressed his sister's cheeks and now that he saw her before him, still in disbelief to see her.

It's been three long months from the coma and the events of the Strahov, the right eye of Miranda went out a black drop, a tear.

Kurtis gently moved his thumb, which dipped as if it were a normal tear. Miranda's blindness was particular, very black tears, black eyes, but the tears are like normal tears, she still has vision.

A particular Lux . Kurtis took Miranda's head on his shoulder and she began to cry, without emitting a minimal sub. She tightened herself to his brother's hips, feeling the warmth of Kurtis's body « I missed you… A lot » her words weren't suffocated by tears, she talked like the tears weren't part of this moment. Kurtis moved away and took Miranda's face in his hands, and then kissing her forehead « I missed you too »

It was half past eight when the courier came with two bags with two vanilla croissants, when he took them, Kurtis putted the bags on the table and slowly prepared the coffee.

While he put slowly the coffeepot on the fire of the kitchen, his thoughts tormented him, Ahret and her gift, that beautiful butterfly brooch, the young african seemed to be too much generous towards Kurtis, but he suspected that Ahret knew that he was one of the last Pures remaining , along with Miranda and an aunt, the only member of family in life; Sylvie, Kurtis's mother's sister, that fleed when she was only sixteen. She recently became a widow from what he knew and that has a daughter of sixteen years old; Andrea.

He thought of Miranda, not strong enough to face the Nephilims and the Cabal. She's not well trained, she cannot control well her powers but the only advantage is that she could use perfectly the sacred weapon of the Lux Veritatis: The Chirugai.

Furthermore a surly thought couldn't move away from his head: Lara Croft.

He questioned himself how she was after those months that had passed, he took her away from the Strahov, thanks to his Chirugai.

But where was she in this moment? How she's doing? What she is doing now? Was she investigating about him? What she has thought when she found that puddle of blood and when a young African girl took him away and cured him from a certain death?

Kurtis thought of her even in the days after his awakening, Lara was in his head, always and everywhere.

 _No… I can't have fallen in love with her out of the blue…_ through Kurtis while the coffee exited from the coffeepot, he switch it off and putted it on the table « So? How long for this coffee to be ready? » Miranda's voice made him gasp, he putted a hand on his chest and watched the door.

Miranda was leaning on the board of the door, with her arms crossed, her very black eyes watched him with an eyebrow raised. Kurtis shook his head and get closer to Miranda, taking her hand « I remind you that I'm not you waiter Miss Trent » he said jokingly while dragged gently Miranda to the board of the chair, she hated to be treated like a blind girl, but she could see; the colors, the persons, the sun in the sky…

She could see everything, but they are forced to exercise for the appearance of the Lux Veritatis girl. Miranda sit herself on a chair and opened a box of croissant, biting it with enormous hunger « How much I missed Café Metro's croissants? Audrey always did the same thing for breakfast for me… » Kurtis poured the coffee in some cups that were on the table and poured a bit of milk in Miranda's cup. He poured also two teaspoons of sugar on each cup.

He sat down, putting Miranda's cup in front of hers « And what she did prepared to ya? » he asked, making a smirk on his face, she snorted while shook her head, her very long hair moved with her « Herb tisane… What a pity! » she said, while making the same smirk as her brother's.

She and Kurtis agreed on many things, except for sentimental things, especially for a Scandinavian woman; Elsa Ecklund. Kurtis met her while he was in the Foreign Legion and Miranda knew her when he came back to her and saved her from Eckhardt. The two women didn't see eye to eye and they couldn't stand each other. Kurtis couldn't stand the tension between the two and broke up with Elsa, along with the fact that he didn't loved her anymore, she was jealous, cold and she was pretty apathetic in that period.

« Eckhardt is dead isn't he? » asked Miranda out of the blue, touching the board of the cup with her slender fingers. Kurtis putted with cure the cup on the table « Yes… With a little help… » on Kurtis's lips appeared a smirk and bit the right part of his lower lips. « Let me guess… Lara Croft? » Miranda's question was like spitting daggers on the back. He jumped up his head, his cheeks were pink. « Erm… Yeah? » Miranda studied his behavior for a moment; the expression, the pink cheeks, the continuous biting of his lips… « Oh my God! » exclaimed Miranda, putting an hand in front of her lips, Kurtis raised an eyebrow, confused « Eh? What? What's happened? » he was stuttering, and scratching his head. Miranda was indicating him, smiling mockingly « You fell in love with her! » then on her lips exited a little laugh, but her smile wasn't faded away. Kurtis became red like a tomato, covering his cheeks with his hands, they were burning, like August came before this year. « But.. Wh…What? » he had his mouth wide opened, not believing at the words of his twin sister, that had centered the sign with bow and arrows

 _How does she do that?!_ Asked Kurtis in his thoughts.

Suddenly, Miranda felt a thick on her stomach, feeling pain on the lower part, She moaned in pain and putted her hand on the stomach, then she screamed « Miranda! » cried Kurtis, kneeling and embracing her. Miranda arched her head back, screaming, her eyes became white.

 _Cappadocia, Turkey. Close to Instanbul or better… the lower part of the Ancient Constantinople. Flying beings were circling around an imposing building, screaming._

 _A woman with purple skin, black hair and yellow eyes smiled wickedly while she put an hand on a shoulder of a man… Even better, a Nephilim with blonde platinum hair that watched the building. The Nephilims sang in his honor while he putted his arm on the woman's waist, and they turned to Miranda, it seemed that she was here « Apocalypse will come! The Nephilims will triumph! »_

Miranda awoke from the trance, putting a hand on her neck, moving like she was suffocated and began to cough and spit some purple fluid, making the white floor dirty.

She put her hand on the floor and so her gaze, she didn't look away from the floor. Kurtis gave some pats on her back, calming her down « Miranda, What happened? » he asked taking her chin and lifting it up, now they were eye to eye. Miranda continued to breath with effort, some purple fluid was on her left part of her mouth, she rubbed her arm on her mouth and took it off violently « You said that Eckhardt's dead didn't you? » she said while taking away Kurtis's hand from her chin, he raised an eyebrow and then helped her to get up from the floor. « What happened? » he asked then he moved away from her, he understood that she was angry « I saw Karel… With the Nephilims! » Miranda putted her hands in front of her eyes, tears were coming slowly «… I saw… The unthinkable Kurtis! The unthinkable! » Miranda had begun to sob, the tears have took control of the girl, Kurtis came closer to her and embraced her tightly « The Nephilims won't triumph Miranda, you must not doubt that » he said then he broke the embrace and crossed his arms « What did you saw? » he asked calmly while Miranda for a first moment had hesitated, cracking her fingers « Cappadocia… I saw the sacred place of the Nephilim, Opened and… » she was afraid to tell him that in the Vision that it seemed that they were talking to her... She took a deep breathe « Karel said to me that the Apocalypse will come and that they will triumph » Miranda looked at the floor, black tears continued to paint her cheeks, Kurtis came closer to Miranda and took her face in his hands « He's playing with your mind Miranda, if he wants to bring the Apocalypse we will stop him Miri, you must not be afraid, the order is born for that » Miranda nodded, closing her eyes « Don't leave me alone, I could not stand for being alone for who knows how many months! » She said, she put her hands on Kurtis's chest and looked at floor. He had made a promise to Miranda; that he never leave her alone, never abandon her. He broke it once, leaving her alone with Audrey for three months while he followed Lara for all over Paris, Germany and in the end Prague, arriving to be critically wounded by Boaz, only to save Lara's life. Kurtis had to admit to himself that Miranda was right,

He was in love with Lara Croft.

Kurtis tear apart from Miranda and got closer to the door, and then looked at his sister, she was ready for another "Goodbye" and suffering again the pain of the distance between her brother and herself. « Prepare your suitcases Miranda » Miranda's face lighten it up, smiling between the tears. « We have to go to England and ask Miss Croft's help ».


	4. Croft Manor

A big kick hit a punching bag while some famous rock songs where at a loud volume on the living room of Croft Manor.

Two fists were in front of a beautiful face; two big brown eyes, her hair where tied in a neat braid and waved with her, another punch came and hit the face of the punching bag.

Lara Croft this morning woke up with the desire to fight, she had a sleepless night just because of a nightmare.

From three months she was doing over and over the same dream: the Strahov, Karel taking different faces: Bouchard, Luddick, Kurtis…

She dreamt also of Cappadocia, with an enormous red and purple light as background

 _Every figure of diaphanous or colored skin surrounded an albino man with red eyes and a woman with purple skin and yellow eyes. It seems that both of them where looking at her, like she was there. « Apocalypse will come! The Nephilim will Triumph! » those were the words that the man and the woman said together, then these figures jumped into her, make her fall in a black hole, but someone manages to take her hand, squeezing it strongly « Resist! » those were the words, Lara clung to the hand of the man, he helped her to be on the ground._

 _A woman with very long brown hair and a little girl, no more older then sixteen, from her hand where falling some ice pieces and looked at the Nephilim's with an hard look, same thing the woman._

 _Lara took her twin pistols from her holster and pointed to them, Kurtis looked at her, biting his lower lip. «Of course, not before destroying this place! » shouted Lara and then she shoot some bullets._

Lara shocked her head and gave a strong kick on the punching bag, making it bounce.

She gave different right-handed punches and a few acrobatics kicks before stopping with the sweat that was going down on her well-built forehead.

The dream was repeating in her head, blurred. Lara sat herself on the sofa and massaging her temples. She had a thousand of questions to do and a thousand answers still to find out. She stopped the music and lift her up from the sofa, moving around the room, with arms crossed on her chest.

Why those Nephilim's said to her that the end of the world is going to be thanks to them and as soon as possible? Why there was Kurtis with her with two unknown women to her eyes?

And also… Why her heart jumped at the through of Kurtis? She was making erotic thoughts about him lately, at the thought of kissing him if she found him safe and sound.

Lara was too proud to admit that she fell in love, but she hid it very well to herself, love was a secondary fact for Lara Croft, nothing more.

She continued to repeat to herself that what she felt for Kurtis was nothing more than a strong attraction, with a palpable sexual tension. Winston once said to her that if she continued to think about him in that way, it was truly love.

Lara took her braid and begun to play with it, until Winston knocked on her door « Yes? » simple like wind the words that exited from Lara's mouth, the old man entered the room staggering, she came closer to him, to make him not fatigue « You have visits » Lara raised an eyebrow, it was only three o'clock in the afternoon and it was a strange hour to have guests. She waved to Winston to sit on the sofa and then she exited from the room.

From the balcony stairs she could see two figures: A man in hand in hand with a blind girl. Lara studied the man, and she jumped when she recognized him.

She came down the stairs, incredulously of who she saw after three months; Kurtis Trent

They found themselves almost immediately face to face, Miranda was looking straight, entering on the role of the perfect blind girl.

Lara couldn't believe in it, she was without words, without air on having him in front of her. The sensations were the same as she felt at Café Metro, she couldn't leave her eyes from his figure « Hi Lara » his words were simple and frank, a smirk was down on his face, Lara's gaze become sweeter and put an hand on his cheek gently and continued to smile, she didn't broke up the visive contact, since she drowned on the blue of his eyes, Miranda studied the behavior of the woman, batting her eyelashes _It seems that Lara has the same feeling as my brother for her…_ thought the girl while Lara moved away her hand from Kurtis's cheek, moving it away and then she gave him a resounding slap to him.

Miranda bit her lip for not laughing at the scene _Now I'm sure of it!_

Kurtis put his hand on his cheek, it was burning like fire in the feet, obviously he didn't expected a reencounter with tears and hugs and from Lara you could have expected that « What the hell?... Well… Maybe I deserve that. » he said while moving away his hand from his cheek « What do you want from my life Trent? » Lara's words were hard as the rock and a hailstone, Kurtis put his hands on her shoulders, but she moved them away from her, making a sudden movement « Stay away from me! Three months… Three months without having news about you, and now you're here in my home, with a blind girl charged? » she said while indicating Miranda, she felt the rage raising upon her stomach by being called "blind".

She moved away from Kurtis's arm and put an hand on Lara's cheek: « Name's Miranda Trent, I'm Kurtis's twin sister, I'm not blind even if I seem that by normal people, I have vision although I have the prejudice that I'm blind. I'm a Pure Lux Veritatis and that's why I have vision. » Miranda's touch on Lara's cheek was warm and sweet. She couldn't stop staring at Miranda's very black irises. She moved away her hand from Lara's cheek and came closer to the entrance of the Gym, where there was a painting that Lara loved particularly, Art was the secret love of Miranda and when Audrey wasn't with her she studied a possible significate on the painting and the emotion that the painter wanted to give « It must be "The Sheltered Path" by Claude Monet. Painted in 1873. It Is a very pacific painting, It could mean that the person is searching of new worlds and new cultures, of many things to discover. Curiosity makes the host to that person and… I think that you reflect on that person perfectly, Lara Croft. » The adventures was surprised to see the knowledge of Miranda on a painting that she loved so much, she made a little smile to Miranda and then she looked at Kurtis. He took her chin and tried to pull her face closer to his but she moved away, shocking her head and she climbed again the stairs « Winston, prepare two rooms, we have guests »

Lara, after explained all to Winston, was again in the living room, no punching boxes to hit this time, only classical music that was around the room. It relaxed her, it makes her feel calm and free and also without thoughts. Why Kurtis has come? After three months without news about him? Miranda has shocked her, a strong and resolute "blind" girl, with a great confidence on the future and will do anything to free it from evilness and darkness.

She heard footsteps behind her, she turned to see the person's footsteps: It was Kurtis.

Lara shocked annoyed her head at seeing him again, his presence was already intoxicating her without even looking at his face « Well? What do you want? » asked Lara in a pretty rude voice, Kurtis didn't listened to her and put his hands on his back, walking to the stereo and put some music, insistent and sensual. Lara raised an eyebrow, angrily « Well? I can't visit my partner in crime after the Strahov's Events? » he said crossing his arms, making to her a smirk. Lara put her fingers on her temples, her head was fuming of rage and she can't no longer contain it, his voice was poison in her ears, so are his eyes and his face « I've been looking for you for three long months Trent… I didn't find you anywhere » she said while moving away her fingers from her temples, snorting «Also… How can I know that It is really you and that you're not Karel? » she said while crossing her arms to her chest. She still remembers the confrontation at the Strahov, like it was a tattoo, indelible on the brain and on the skin. She couldn't forgive the fact that Karel changed his appearance into Kurtis's, manipulating her mind and doubting that he really existed. Kurtis came closer to Lara, placing an hand on her waist. She placed her hand on his wrist, trying to remove that touch that was poisoning her, but his hold was strong as a rope around the neck « Dance with me… » simple and fleeting words. Lara bit the left part of her lower lip, doubtfully

In the end, she accepted the invite.

They were in the center of the living room, hands in hands, legs that were moving at the pressing rhythm of the tango, Kurtis's hands that were getting her closer to him, while Lara tried to depart from him. She turned and Kurtis took her wrists and turned her again, they were again face to face « Believe me that I was in coma for all this time. » he said while he approached Lara's face, but she was looking at her right , eyes closed and guided Kurtis towards her. She wanted to attract him in a trap and the tango was perfect move to attract him, it was like buying candies to a child « What do you want from me Kurtis? » she asked harshly while she put her leg on Kurtis's waist and her left hand on his chest and her right arm was being pulled from Kurtis and she learned back « I want my Chirugai back Lara, and I need your help » Lara opened her eyes, her gaze became rabid and moved him away suddenly. Kurtis watched her while biting for a moment his lips, then he saw her making a chignon with her braid with a rubber band that she had on her wrist. He unbuttoned his shirt until his mid chest. Lara made a sign with her hand to him to came closer, Kurtis came and took her hips, then he make her arch backward, putting his chest fitted with hers « And for what you need my help? » said Lara while clutched her right arm on his shoulder and he slowly brought her upright, their faces meet again, the tip of their noses were touching and their breathes were closer the one with the other. For Lara, the temptation to kiss him was strong, his lips were inviting her to taste his flavor, she didn't fell such a big temptation. Kurtis took her leg and brought it back to his waist « To find a Temple hidden in Turkey » said Kurtis closing his eyes, she also closed her eyes while she turned on herself, putting her back on the Kurtis's chest, his hands were touching again her hips. He was feeling in harmony with Lara's body, more than when he was with any other women that he had, but Lara was different and he felt it till the bones.

She wasn't a woman that was fascinated by him not only buy his looks, but also on his story behind him, she was an adventurer and mystery was part of her world between dangers and artefacts.

Lara raised her hands till touching his cheeks and caressing them « A temple? » he turned her towards him and they were again face to face, making Lara walking back, his hands still on her hips, the poison of his touch still poisoned her skin but to Lara it didn't matter at the moment, she was attached to him and didn't want to tear away from him « Yes, The Nephilim Temple, You're involved in this as I am. » he said while taking her wrist and turning her again, Lara's legs made an almost split, Kurtis's right arm was tied to her waist, his chin was on her shoulder, while frenetic of the sensuality of the moment, he kissed it. Lara watched him with her eyes almost closed while he kissed her shoulder, Trent's lips on her skin where doing to her a strange effect and felt the shivers down her back while Kurtis put her back upright and turned her, their faces still extremely close to each other. Lara was holding her arm on his shoulders, while the other was free « You're afraid on doing it alone? » she provoked Kurtis while turning her back to him, he touched her shoulder gently for turning again her and they were again face to face. She kept her eyes closed while Kurtis was sensually caressing her shoulders, he didn't mind the question that Lara made in that moment, he was only looking at her while the music was ending. Lara came closer to him, her chest fits with his chest and, suddenly, she lays her full lips to Kurtis's thin lips and the music ended.

His hands still on her shoulders, the eyes closed for the unexpected kiss from her. Lara put her hands on his chest, tasting his human poison, that was poisoning her body and her mind. She broke the kiss softly and looked at him through the eyes, with an hint of provocation in her eyes « You're a coward. » she said with a low voice while tearing away from his body and leaved the room, satisfied of the provocation that she gave to Kurtis.

Miranda had her hands in front of the wall, she took them away suddenly, making a few steps backs and she hit the board of her canopy bed. She had spied Lara and Kurtis while they were dancing tango. She cared for her brother and she wanted to see his relationship with the Tomb Raider.

Miranda sat on the bed, her fingers in a punch through her hair, sighing. _Have I made the right thing?_ She asked looking for a justification for what she has done minutes ago.

Yes, she was justified. She could see secretly her brother's actions since he never talked about his romantic relationships. Even when he was with Elsa he hid it. Miranda never had a love story, for her "issue", so she didn't know the emphasis of a man with a woman and she wanted to get away that damn "blindness" at whatever it may cost. When it will come the moment to show to the world to what she is? That was the question that she asked herself since she was born.

Someone knocked on the door, Miranda went to it and opened it, on the lips of the woman appeared a generous smile while she touched Winston's shoulder and made him enter to her room «Please, have a sit. » she said while taking the silver tray and put it on the mahogany desk « I thought that Ms. Trent would have liked a cup of Tea » said Winston while sitting on Miranda's bed, she shocked her head « No Winston, I'm not that kind of blind… » she said, while taking a lock of her very long brown hair. Winston made a sign to make her sit with her, She didn't hesitate and sat next to him. Miranda studied his face, old and wrinkled, and also his hunchbacked body, tired and stressed for the work. Miranda noticed that Winston was trembling, he began to cough, she gave to him some delicate strokes on the back of the butler « You're OK? » asked her once he stopped coughing. He nodded and looked at the woman with a bitter look « I have a lungs disease Ms. Trent » he said while he put an hand on his chest, Miranda looked at him worried, her eyebrows in a sad expression « I'm weak in this moment, but what's motivating me to continue to work is the paternal love that I have for Miss Croft » Winston looked at her into her eyes. Miranda was touched, a black tear exited from her black eye, that fell on her cheek like a normal tear. « Besides the physical problem that you have Ms. Trent. Think about the love that you have for your brother, he's the reason of your life, am I wrong? » Miranda's face softened. Yes, Kurtis was her hero, more than it was her father. Like any daughter she appraised her father, but with Kurtis she has a special bond, a bond that neither death could break.

In the end, Miranda nodded at Winston's question « Exactly Winston, he's my hero ».

Dark room, with many candles around. Karel was weak, the signs on his skins made him weaker and burned him till his dark and corrupted soul.

His eyes were glowing red as he opened a manhole, where many Nephilim where asleep inside, he took to his arms the body of the Nephilim that he was interested into. The very long and black hair covered the nudities of woman's purple body, her hard look was off since she was in a deep sleep. Karel approached to the face of the woman and gave a light kiss on her lips « Karim… » he said when he stopped kissing her. Karel caressed her face, touching with his fingers the closed eyes, her nose and her lips « I promise you, you will be awakened and we'll bring hell on earth when Lara Croft will find the way on entering on this Temple. » he said while he took back on the manhole Karim's sleeping body, the resting place where all the Nephilim are locked up, the Limbo that the family Heissturm had created. « But for now… » he said turning on his feet at turned back to the manhole and he had three people in front of him. The first man had some European trait and he couldn't be more than forty-seven years old. Graying hair and wrinkles on his cheeks and eyes, dressed with a grey shirt and pants of the same color.

The second one was bare chested, with skeletons on his shoulders and a spear on his hands, he had some tribal pants, on the waist he had a silver belt.

He was a man on his twenties, with black and short microbraids on his hair. The woman couldn't be more than nineteen years old but from her look she looked dangerous; white skin covered in skimpy black and red clothes, and a black mantle, her black hair where loose and she had a Desert Ranger on her side and a saber by black blade. Karel looked at them, one by one, a sadistic smile appeared on his lips « Let's make impossible the lives of the remaining members of the family Heissturm-Trent ».


	5. The Nephilim's Temple

Karel he watched his colleagues with his palms united, studying them one by one.

Luigi Tornabuoni, the European, watched the Nephilim while adjusting his necktie and watching him with displeasure. Jing Ling, the Asian, watched him with an hard look and with her fingers she touched the hilt of her black metal katana. Mongkut, the native, looked at him with crossed arms on his bare chest and covered on his shoulders with skulls. Karel snapped his fingers and appeared three keys in front of them « The temple couldn't be opened, only Lux Veritatis can open it. » he said while Jing Ling took her key, it was a key with the form of a snake, black and the eyes of the animal where red like rubies, she watched it with superficiality « And what I have to do with this key? » she said while moving her hand to her left hip. Karel watched her with an harden look, he moved closer to her, with fast walk and took her neck in his hand, but he didn't tight up the grip. He knew that Jing Ling was impulsive and dangerous, maybe too much for a woman of her rank. She was the bastard daughter of the boss of South Korea's mafias: Hyon-Su Xué Lan, and of a Chinese civilian, raped by the boss himself, Lian-Hua Zhao. The mother had cared for Jing Ling all alone, not knowing that the child had a dark secret…

When she was only an infant of three months, it appeared Pieter Van Eckhardt in her dreams, the Black Alchemist and the leader of the Cabal, a mysterious and dark order, existing since the XV Century.

While growing up, her powers grow with her, but it was born a darker side of the girl.

At only nineteen years young, she killed her own mother in cold blood, only for fun and she even drank the blood while killing her and her mother died violently for her daughter's hands. She didn't spared even her father. That same day she infiltrated into the mafia's headquarters and killed him in cold blood too, decapitating him with the black metal katana that she has still beside her, her companion of life and killings. She took the lead of the South Korean's Mafia by showing her father's head to the members in that room where she killed him, saying that from that day she is the boss. Jing Ling and Karel didn't had a relationship like him and Eckhardt, they respected each other, but there were some disagreements sometimes « I was getting into it Xué Lan » he said while removing his hand from her neck, making the girl breathe « We will talk about this later in my tent Black Alchemist » he said and he winked his eyebrows once. Jing Ling lowered her head, not hitting at any emotion.

Mongkut took his key, it was in silver, with a skull on the upper part and it's eyes where sapphires « My slaves will make their lives impossible for taking this key assigned to me. » he said, while closing his palm, from it exited a strong blue glow and an evil grin came from his lips. Mongkut was a warlock of beyond five thousand years but he seemed that he was on his twenties, he lived in a undersea temple in Thailand, under the city of Bangkok. The citizens though that the existence of Mongkut under the waters of the Thai gulf was only a legend, he never showed himself in public, but he assumes different forms when he went to the surface. Especially when someone has to sell to him some slaves. Only the Outcasts, the traitors of the Lux Veritatis, dared to bring women to make them his slaves, or the Nephilim.

His slaves weren't only simple slaves, the have something more darker.

Karel made a smirk to Mongkut, knowing that he was loyal as his long life « I'm sure of it Mongkut, your slaves are special » he said while with his hand touched his forehead.

Luigi took his key with conviction, it was in gold and around it there were some leaves and on the emerald there was a woman that was covering her nudities with her hair.

Luigi Tornabuoni was the boss of the Mafia in a little Italian town, where the danger arrives when you less expected it.

He was not "special" as Mongkut and Jing Ling but he was strategic, Karel had promised to him that if he helped him to awake the Nephilims from their Temple, he could have all for him the little town of Enna.

« I'll do what I can Karel… » he said with a little pride on his voice. Karel looked at them, one by one and touching the board of a stone « The place on where we are now is the Nephilim's Temple. Sacred place to me and to my race, as well known as my Imperial Palace. » Jing Ling bit her lower lip, knowing what he was talking about. She could feel anger and pain in his voice, he was angry to death with the Heissturm-Trent family, these two where two powerful families and she know that it's lineage continued and maybe it's destiny that it will continue.

« About twenty-nine years ago two Lux Veritatis entered here, in my Temple… And they killed without showing mercy three Nephilim… »

 _Konstantin and Abigail walked with a flambeau in hand in that place who was extremely dark. The woman moved her hand to her stomach, swollen by pregnancy from eight months. She was in a fragile status, but insisted on accompany Konstantin in Cappadocia. He got closer to his wife and took her by the shoulders, looking at her in the eyes « If you are tired tell me » he said in a pretty worried voice. Abigail shocked her head, smiling sweetly «I'm fine Konstantin » her blue eyes were shining with sweetness. Konstantin got closer to the face of his wife and gave to her a soft kiss on the lips, leaving the flavor of a chaste kiss. Abigail got stiff when she saw three women with purple skin « Konstantin » she called and he turned and watched the women: they were Nephilim. They exited from the Limbo that his grandfather years ago had created for keeping them closed in there forever. The woman in the center of the group had very wavy medium black hair and her blue eyes where glowing. She was wearing in a red dress, only her breasts where covered and her legs were exposed. She put an hand to her left hip « Well Well… Konstantin and Abigail Heissturm » she said defiant while Abigail took from her bag a dagger with the white hilt and half blue blade, it glowed grey in front of the Nephilims: a Periapt Shard. «Lymn, I think that they can be a good meal » said the voice of a young girl, she had the same hair color of Lymn, but they were tied with a ponytail and dressed in a simple black dress, her yellow eyes, like Lymn's, were glowing. « Yeah Galadriel… I think the Monster is hungry » said Lymn making an half smile._

 _Abigail began to shout but she felt a strong grip behind her, the Periapt Shard felon the floor. Another young face was next to Abigail's, her green eyes were glowing and her short black hair were completing her face. Lymn and Galadriel started to laugh « Nice catch Jylum, a pregnant woman… what a nice offer. » said Galadriel while walking towards Konstantin. He took Abigail's Periapt Shard and stock it into Jylum's head, black blood covered her face as she shouted with agony._

 _She left Abigail and Galadriel left a strong scream out of her lungs at watching her younger sister dying. Her scream was echoing on the room. She ran through Abigail, while energy lights appeared on her hands. Abigail put her arms in front of her and a protective shield appeared. Galadriel as soon as she touched the shiel, was pushed back, slamming her head on the hard and grey rock, but she was still conscious. She growl while she was putting herself on her knees, her eyes were glowing immensely and her sclera became red and her canines became longer. Abigail danced her arms around themselves for creating a strong lighting tempest, she throw it to the Nephilim while she ran through the woman while throwing white energy lights. But Abigail prevailed, a lightning hit Galadriel's chest, dazing and put her again into the floor of rock and blood._

 _Konstantin launched the Periapt Shard to Abigail and since she had sharp and acute reflexes. She kneeled at the left of Galadriel, and when she saw her again, she showed her canines while growling. Abigail put the Periapt Shard between Galadriel's breasts and then she teared her flesh, dividing her chest and stomach. The Nephilim's body was covered in black blood and organs, so are Abigail's hands._

 _She took the Shard away from the body while Galadriel was agonizing dying. Lymn felt the rage growing into her chest, she approached quickly Konstantin and took him by the neck, sinking her nails into his skin. He gave her a kick in her stomach, for getting her away from him. For the pain, Lymn put an hand on the painful point , blood got her hand wet. The Nephilim girl took a chain from her side and took Konstantin, but he took the boards of the chains and got free, and he wrapped Lymn in it. She watched with an expression mixed with rage and disgust « You're a being without mercy Heissturm! » she said while spitting a bit of black liquid out of her mouth. The end it was coming too for Lymn. Jylum and Galadriel are dead and their bodies are covered in blood. « You have to know that Karim will think of your children when she will wake up, she is the Empress of the Nephilims along with Karel. The Armageddon will come, be sure of it Konstantin. And your children, along with the other Lux Veritatis will die for our hands and the Earth will be purified, away from those filthy humans! » those were her last words. Konstantin got closed to the Nephilim and took his Periapt Shard from his backpack. He didn't go in panic for Lymn's words, he raised the Shard and stabbed into her forehead, she screamed in agony and distress while Konstantin removed it from her head. Lymn's beautiful face was covered in blood and flow though her nose and lips._

 _Abigail ran towards the husband and put an hand on his shoulder, Konstantin turned to her and looked at her « Let's seal the Temple and the Limbo. »_

Karel had the eyes full of rage at that memory. Nephilims were connected between their families, also with the families of their spouse. He saw the deaths of his sisters in law as he was them.

He swore that he would have killed all the Lux Veritatis that day, and he swore that he would not grant the prophecy to fulfill.

The Earth was going to be of the Nephilims and no one could stop the Armageddon.

«Apocalypse, Armageddon… Call it whoever you like it, but Earth will be ours and of the Cabal. We will free the world of what it is impure. » said Karel while raising a fist in the air. Jing Ling, Luigi and Mongkut followed the gesture of the Emperor.

« May the dark side of the Sun be with us » said Jing Ling, her fist became red.

Karel smirked at the gesture of the Black Alchemist.

Later, Karel was on his tent and read

some documents, more than anything they were dossiers about Lara Croft.

Marteen Gunderson had given to him some spicy and interesting information about her.

Daughter of Lord Henshengly Croft and Lady Simone Croft, a very respected aristocratic family in England. Educated and cultured, at sixteen she accompanied professor Von Croy in Cambodia for taking the Iris, the expedition didn't end well.

At twenty-one she had place crash on the Himalayas, where she mold her thirst of adventure and learned to take care of herself. This experience also molded her strong and resolute personality, sour and sharp as the blade of a sword.

Besides, there is to say that Lara Croft was beautiful, beautiful as an angel of the paradise, maybe it was this attribute of her to fascinate Karel but also to hate the woman.

While reading with calm the dossiers about her, he found out that she was disowned by her parents but she was able to finance herself her journey.

What affected him was the event of 1999, her adventure in Egypt. An almost unleashed apocalypse just because she raided the Tomb of the God Seth. The skies in Cairo were red just because of that woman, the God of Darkness almost made it to his intent but he was defeated by that woman. For punishment for her cockiness, the Great Pyramid collapsed on her, remaining for days without air and water, until Ahret and Putai found her, hearing her whispers and need for air.

Karel thought that it was the perfect card to play with her, to make her vulnerable the one who held a shield of steel for hiding her emotions and for ugly experiences.

Jing Ling entered in the tent, she had a short and black dress, with some red strips on the boards and her hair pulled into a neat ponytail. She looked at him raising an eyebrow and go towards him, touching his arm « Still dossiers about that whore I suppose. » she said while looking at them with disgust. She killed her predecessor, that she loved secretly. She knew that Eckhardt and Karel was strange and they didn't always agree.

Karel turned and looked at her, he removed her hand and took her by her waist, getting her closer to his groin. She understood that he was sexually excited and felt Karel's manhood throbbing beneath his pants. Jing Ling and Karel had a very different relationship. Adding something prohibited between humans and Nephilims: sex.

There wasn't a wire of love between them, they didn't have feelings for each other. Between them there was nothing more than two bodies, sweats and the smell of sex.

Karel took Jing Ling's leg and attached it to his groin « Jackpot, I found something really juicy that could go in our advantage for attacking that whore. » he said while moving his hand in Jing Ling's skirt and took and removed her panties without thinking twice. In exchange, she unbuttoned his shirt, making it slip in his arms and it feel like a leaf in autumn « I think it could be a great strategy to make her weak » she said and then she pushed him in the bed, putting herself above him. She kissed him passionately, penetrating her tongue into Karel's mouth, in the meanwhile Karel removed her dress, scratching her white skin with his black nails. She was now used to his scratches and his provocations, so she let her body be like a toy « Exactly » said Karel while she removed his pants, after he was suddenly above her « But not before a blackmail » Karel said then he sank his face into Jing Ling's neck and biting it, with an hand on her womanhood « And for Konstantin's children? » she said between the orgasms, trying to relax herself, but she knew that her body was now in his control. Karel broke away from her neck and looked at her in the eyes, making a winning smile « You'll see… You'll see…»

It was six o'clock in the morning, Lara with her dual guns in hands was in the back of her garden, training with the targets.

Events of yesterday were still on her skin and Kurtis's flavor was still on her lips. She decided, besides the guests on her home, to train herself in the early morning. A target rose, Lara shoot on its forehead and fell behind. After a while, there were other targets, she made a wheel with her legs in air and shoot at the targets, both in their chests.

Other three targets came out, she took a knife from her shoe and stuck in into the target's head and then she shoot in the head to the other targets. Lara was feeling calm and relaxed when she was training in the early morning, the breezes of six o'clock in the morning made her feel energized. Anyone could be dazed at training at this hour but not Lara. She listened to some steps behind her, she turned to the steps and aimed the 9mm with the right hand, the other one was on the holster.

It was Kurtis, with his arms crossed on his chest and watched her with a shocked look. He was shirtless, his pajamas trousers were black and used his shoes as slippers _Well… You don't see things like this every day_ thought Lara while approaching to him, making an half smile. Kurtis snorted at watching her while she was approaching him « Croft, It is six in the morning, don't tell me that you do this every day. » He said in a pretty capricious tone, Lara gave him a light fist on his shoulder, just to provoke him « It's an habit Trent, and get used to it if you want that I help you at finding this Temple » Kurtis raised an eyebrow smiling and put himself in defense position, Lara looked at him with a confused look, placing an hand on her hip « What do you want to do? » she asked while biting her lower lip.

Kurtis laughed at her question, shocking his head « What I want to do for you? I'm pretty rusty from the coma, so… if you don't mind…» Lara understood what he meant.

She relaxed her finger's hands and begun to throw a fist to his face, but he blocked it, leading her fist to the right. Lara tried again for the second time but he blocked it again. She kneeled and did a three hundred sixty grades somersault and hit him.

Kurtis fall on his back but with an acrobatic jump he was again on his feet, throwing kicks to Lara, she avoided them with a backflip and with another somersault she hit him in the chin. Kurtis felt pain on all of his jaw but he didn't care that much. Lara took some solid branches from the ground and threw one to Kurtis « Some of our enemies might use white weapons, so let's spare with these. » said Lara while playing with her branch on her hand, Kurtis throw a double blow to Lara but she avoided them perfectly. Lara throw a light blow to him but he succeed on parring it, their branches were too close, so as their faces.

She couldn't let herself to be fallen on lust, she wanted to win at all cost. Taking advantage of his distraction, Lara hit him on the knee and his branch fell from his hand.

She took it and put both of the branches next to Kurtis's neck « I won » she said with a triumphant smile, but Kurtis took her wrist and turned her, twisting her arm and took both of the branches. Lara turned and gave to him a kick in the lower parts of his body, but they didn't do any effect.

They were again face to face, Kurtis had both of his arms raised, with the branches in hand. Lara, falling on the temptation, let her hands fall on his chest. He leaved the branches and put bot of his hands on her shoulders.

A sensation of deja-vu was on Kurtis's mind. They were exactly like at the Louvre, but this time it was dawn and their bodies were so close, so as their faces.

 _C'mon Kurtis, kiss her, don't do the coward_ he thought while caressing her shoulders _I made my move yesterday, now it's his turn_ she thought while looking at him in the eyes.

 _At three…_ he thought, while moving his right hand to her cheek

 _One…_ and they both closed their eyes, their breathes were calm as summer breeze.

 _Two…_ and they faces were approaching slowly, both of their hearts were exploding on their chests

 _Three._ Their lips met, making a perfect fit. This time it tasted like sweetness and promise, there was no provocation in it, it was only a simple and sweet kiss. Lara and Kurtis weren't engaged, they weren't neither lovers. Both hide their feelings for each other but the pride that they both feel they are restricted to ignore them, since the gravity of the situation.

But in this moment… it didn't seem to matter.

They broke the kiss and looked at each other's eyes, confused but happy of the obtained result _What is this feeling?_ Thought Lara while she moved away from him and with a fast walk, she entered in the manor. Kurtis remained still, watching her walking into the entrance _I'm an idiot…_ he thought while putting an hand on his eyes and entered in the manor too.

After a hearty breakfast, the three were in Lara's secret room, where she has the artifacts of her past adventures: The Fragments of the Atlantean Scion, The Dagger of Xian, The Philosopher's Stone, The Demon's Book, The Iris and the Meteorite's Artifacts.

Miranda looked at the map of the temple sighing, seeing that it needed some keys to open it and enter in that « It's more difficult than I thought… » she said while moving her hand to both sides of her mouth. Lara raised an eyebrow and looked at the map, confused « I don't understand… » she said, Miranda indicated the key symbols on the map « It seems that the Temple is sealed with three keys, that only Lux Veritatis can use, at least three of us… »Lara nodded slowly, she was a simple archeologist, not a knight affiliated for the protection of Light, she didn't had any supernatural powers like Kurtis and Miranda, she was simply Lara Croft, a woman that her parents disowned at only twenty-one just for her thirst of adventure but she managed to live on her own after all.

« What if, one like me uses one of these keys? » she asked while crossing her arms. Kurtis looked at her with a neutral look « The key would drain all of your vital energy » he said with a pretty low tone. Lara lowered her face, swallowing.

Suddenly, Miranda let out a terrible shout and arched her head behind, her eyes became purple.

Kurtis approached Miranda, putting an hand in her shoulder. Clairvoyants weren't simple Clairvoyants between the Lux Veritatis, they could find a particular object or locate some people. Kurtis prayed that she could find some Pures like him and Miranda.

She woke up from the trance after a while, Lara handed her a glass of water, Miranda drank it all, without leaving a drop « How distant is Liverpool from here Lara? » asked Miranda while stepping up from the chair and approached the dull fireplace, laying an arm upon it. « Almost 365 km from here… »

Said Lara and then she looked at Kurtis in the eyes, gulping. He approached Miranda, touching her shoulder « Miri… did you find someone? » Miranda turned to her brother, giving him a sweet smile « I found Aunt Sylvie ».


End file.
